Metal Knuckles
Metal Knuckles (メタルナックルズ, Metaru Nakkuruzu) is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Knuckles the Echidna, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Knuckles, he can perform many of Knuckles' moves, including his Drill Claw. Metal Knuckles is always the muscle on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Sonic and Metal Tails of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Knuckles' appearance and abilities, Metal Knuckles is infused with Knuckles' data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Knuckles, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the red echidna. This however created a mind link between Metal Knuckles and the real Knuckles himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "Enough of this Jimmer Jammer. Which one of you is Knuckles the Echidna?" :—Metal Knuckles. Appearance :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Sébastien Desjours (French), Maurizio Merluzzo (Italian), Claus-Peter Damitz (German), Sergio Mesa (Spanish) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery File:Metal_knuckles_classic_by_advert_man.png|Metal Knuckles' past self. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge Family *Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Breezie *Dr. Eggman Nega *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Thomas Jones *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Crash Bandicoot Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a robotic duplicate of Knuckles, Metal Knuckles is designed to utilize similar abilities in combat. As such, this allows Metal Knuckles to take full advantage of its knuckle blades, both as weapons and tools similar to how Knuckles uses his knuckle spikes. Metal Knuckles is also capable of flight, but this is more of a standard feature amongst the Metal Series robots. Since Knuckles can normally counter Sonic's abilities in combat, Metal Knuckles shares this advantage as well by being strong enough to deflect even Sonic's Spin-Dash attack and not be taken down by a blow from Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. Additionally, this makes Metal Knuckles one of the hardiest and most powerful of the Metal Series unlike other units, as it has been extremely difficult to beat directly even against multiple opponents. he also has a laser beam which was revealed when Sonic, Amy and Tails where on the Tornado and a green beam had hit the side of one of the wings. Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Super strength *Super speed *Enhanced durability *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Super computer intelligence *Wall climbing *Burrowing *Gliding *Grinding *Sharp claws *Waterproof hardware and frame *Hand-to-hand combat skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider *Experienced swimmer Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Transformations History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Team Metal Category:Robot Copies Category:Power type characters